Red K and a Succubus
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: Clark is on red k just after the events of season two and he meets Bo and Tamsin in Metropolis. The next day none of their lives will ever be the same! Clark/Multi!
1. Chapter 1

Clark Kent or as he thought of himself at that moment, Kal, glared into the glass of whiskey in front of him minutes after the blonde that he had walked in with had left. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised, considering the routine he had adopted over the past couple of weeks ever since he had left Smallville; he would find some pretty blonde or brunette and convince her to let him buy her a drink. It wasn't usually that hard. No, the hard part was keeping his temper in check. He knew the red rock turned him into an ass, but he convinced himself that wasn't the problem; the problem was that he was stuck flirting with a bunch of weak human girls that were all a dime a dozen.

"Little young to be in a place like this, aren't you handsome?" A voice asked and he turned to find himself looking at a gorgeous blonde with dark brown, almost black eyes, and her equally beautiful compatriot, a brunette with blue eyes who was looking at him almost hungrily.

"How about you let me buy you and your friend here a drink and we can talk about it?" Kal replied and the two just sat down, one on either side of him as he signaled the bartender for two more shots.

"You know I'm not really in the mood to talk." The brunette said and she kissed him hard on the mouth; however when their lips seperated Clark felt himself grow slightly weak and Tamsin gasped in surprise as she saw the chi come from his mouth. Instead of the usual blue that always appeared whenever Bo took someone's chi, the chi from this young man was gold.

"What the hell?" Clark asked breaking the kiss.

"Bo, I don't think he's human." Tamsin told her, but Bo ignored her and continued to kiss Clark.

"Should we take this someplace more private?" Clark asked, finally breaking the kiss. He wasn't sure what the hell this woman was but all he knew was that she wasn't a human and at that moment that was all he cared about.

"Yes, let's." Bo agreed and all words of protest Tamsin might have voiced were silenced as the succubuss attacked her lips with her own. Clark picked both girls up with ease and ran across the street into a hotel, locking the door to the suite.

Clark woke up the next morning and imediately knew that something had happened. The red kryptonite ring was no longer on his finger and the blonde and brunette he had met in the bar the previous night were asleep on his chest. Hearing a moan he realized they had woken up.

"Morning Kal." The brunette said and Clark tensed.

"How do you know that name?"

"Relax Clark." The blonde said using his human name. "You told us everything about Krypton, but I can see how you may not remember it considering what happened last night."

Clark wondered what had happened last night but as he looked down he got his answer; on his wrist was a silver band with Kryptonian writing on it. Looking at the girls wrists he swore to himself as he saw matching bracelets.

He wasn't sure how but last night he had gotten married.

**A/N: Just an idea that popped into my head! This will be Clark/multi and fear not, all will be explained in coming chapters! Please review and next chapter shall be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Clark looked down at the bracelet on his wrist again, unable to believe what had happened. He knew red kryptonite could take away his inhibitions, but he never thought that they would be taken away to this extent. Somehow he had gone from talking to two beautiful women to kissing one of them and now he was married to both. What was worse was that Kryptonian marriages weren't the same as human marriages; if one married using Kryptonian bracelets the marriage was bonding, only breakable through death.

"Clark, stop."

The brunette's voice broke the young man from Krypton out of his thought's and he looked into her brown eyes, wondering just what she was getting at.

"What are you-"

"Listen to me Clark, I don't know about Tamsin, but I don't regret what happened last night."

"But I-"

"Don't you dare say that you forced us into anything. Both of us knew exactly what we were getting into." She finished and the blonde, whom she had addressed as Tamsin, nodded her head in agreement.

Clark finally nodded, accepting the brunette's words. Maybe it was just the residual red kryptonite in his system but he realized that he hadn't forced anyone into anything. The bracelet's only worked if all parties were willing to be married.

"Thank you. Now, not to be rude, but would you mind telling me just who the hell you are?"

The brunette smirked and the blonde laughed before she answered.

"I'm Tamsin and this is Bo."

Deciding that a handshake was far too formal considering he would be spending the rest of his life with these two he kissed each girl on the lips. As his lips separated from Bo's, Clark noticed a thin trail of gold energy trailing from his lips to hers which faded a few seconds after their kiss ended, causing Bo's eyes, which had been glowing a bright gold, turn back to their usual brown.

"Bo and I are Faye, which is a fancy name for people with powers. Bo's a succubus so she feeds off of sex and I'm a Valkyrie which means I make your worst nightmares come true." Tamsin explained at Clark's raised eyebrows; Clark simply nodded, causing Bo to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You're acting like this isn't surprising at all."

"Trust me, when you live in a place like Smallville, it's not. I would swear I was dreaming If I wasn't stuck stopping some meteor-infected psychopath every day." Clark finished, his tone making it clear he wasn't exaggerating.

"Speaking of which, I have to get back." He said, attempting to get up only to find Bo and Tamsin holding him down.

"Not yet Clark; technically this is our honeymoon and I'd like to make love to my husband when he can actually remember it." Bo told him with a lustful grin as her lips impacted on his own. By the time the three newlyweds left the room it was well past noon and Clark just hoped his mother would not mind having Bo and Tamsin over for dinner.

"Clark!" His mother yelled as he walked into the door, rushing over to him and embracing her son. His father came out of the kitchen looking at a loss for words; tears streaming down his face the last son of Krypton embraced his father mumbling apologies all the while.

"I'm just glad you're alright Clark." His father told him and Clark nodded before his gaze turned serious.

"Dad, mom, there are a couple of people I'd like you to meet."

Walking out of the house for a moment, Clark returned with Bo and Tamsin on either side of him.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bo and Tamsin; they're my wives."

Instantly Jonathan Kent's face went from one of relief to one of suspicion as he looked at the two young women standing beside his son.

"Explain. Now.

"So this marriage is permanent?" Martha asked thirty minutes later as her son and two new daughter in-law's finished explaining what had happened over the previous two days.

"Unless one of us dies." Tamsin replied, surprised to see Martha smiling at her words; however Jonathan just shook his head and walked out of the house saying he had work to do.

"I'll go talk to him." Clark said and he got up and went after his father, for once walking at a normal, human pace.

"I'm sorry." Bo tried to say, but Martha just shook her head and raised her hand to cut the newest addition to her family off.

"Don't apologize Bo. Jonathan will come around, he's just worried. Ever since Clark found out that he was different he's never been able to have a normal life, never mind be with anyone. He just dosen't want to see Clark get hurt. Neither do I."

"Mrs. Kent-"

"Mom or if you're not comfortable with that, at least call me Martha. You're family now."

"Martha, I know things have happened fast, but I want you to understand that I knew exactly what I was doing when I married your son. The only way my wedding band is coming off is when I'm dead." Bo told her and Tamsin nodded in agreement with the other fae's words.

Martha smiled and only hoped that her husband would come around sooner rather than later.

"What on earth were you thinking Clark?!" Jonathan asked as his son entered the barn, not bothering to look up from where he was working on the tractor.

"Dad, I wish I could tell you. All I remember is meeting Bo and Tamsin and the next thing I know I wake up married."

"Then get it annulled!"

"No. Dad, regardless of whether I remember saying I do or not, I can finally be with people who I don't have to lie to. After everything I've done for other people are you really going to deny me the right to some type of a normal life? Don't I deserve some happiness?"

Jonathan said nothing, and after a minute Clark turned around and walked out of the barn.

"Are you going to be alright Clark?" Tamsin asked as she walked into the loft, followed by Bo.

"I'll be fine Tamsin. It's just, my entire life I've been helping everyone else and I've had to lie about who and what I am. Then I finally find some semblance of happiness and all my father can tell me is that I made a mistake."

"Your father sounds like a wise man."

The three of them whirled at the sound of the new voice and saw a man standing there.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Dyson, and I'll thank you to step away from Bo before I kill you."

**The Kawache Caves**

The spirit of Jor-El let loose a silent scream as it faded from existence.

"You have failed our son Jor-El. Thankfully the damage you have done is not irreparable. Kal-El's wives and I shall aid him and he shall fulfill his destiny free from the poison of your influence."

Yes, Lara would help her son become the man he was meant to be. His wives would be key, for behind every great man stood a great woman, or in Kal-El's case many great women.

**A/N: Who would you like to see as Clark's other wives? This will be a large harem and may include anyone in the DC, Marvel, Smallville or Lost Girl universes except Lois, Lana, Chloe, Lauren and Kienzie.**


	3. Chapter 3

As Clark heard the threat pass from Dyson's lips he burst into laughter. However this laughter was as cold as the arctic wind and lacked any sort of humor.

"Please tell me you didn't just say that you were going to kill me unless I stepped away from my wife." Clark said, wrapping an arm around Bo's waist and pulling her close to him.

"Are you nuts kid? Listen I have no desire to kill you, but this is your last chance." Dyson told him, exposing his large canine teeth.

"Tamsin, Bo get my parents out of here please." Clark said and they nodded before walking down the stairs of the loft. However, just as Bo walked past him, Dyson grabbed her arm. Before the female fae could begin to react she felt Dyson's hand pulled from her arm as he was hoisted six feet off the ground by Clark, whose eyes were now burning red with barely suppressed fury.

"I can think of twenty-four ways to end your life in the next three seconds, as well as fifty more that would take a whole lot longer and be considerably more painful." He told Dyson who struggled against Clark's iron grip, but to no avail.

"If It's not too much to ask, I would appreciate you holding off killing my foolish friend here until we've had a chance to talk." A new voice said and Clark turned to see a man who appeared to be about fifty who looked like a modern-day dwarf; If they stood side by side, Clark doubted the older man would come up to his waist.

"Trick!" Bo said as she raced over and hugged her grandfather. He smiled and returned the hug before looking her dead in the eye.

"Now, how about you introduce me to the young man who decided to marry my granddaughter."

"I'm going to let you go, but If you make a move to hurt either of these girls, you're a dead man." Clark told the still struggling Dyson before setting him on his feet. He ignored the other man's glare and turned his attention instead to the old man who had identified herself as Bo's grandfather.

"I'm Clark Kent or Kal-El whichever you prefer."

Trick's eyebrows raised and his face, which had been one of caution up to this point, changed to a look of total and absolute fury.

"Bo" He said to the younger fae as he tore his gaze away from Clark "say goodbye to Mr. Kent, we're leaving."

"Why would I do that?" Bo asked him, the smallest undercurrent of anger in her voice as she looked at her grandfather.

"Because I had the unfortunate liberty of meeting young Mr. Kent's father Jor-El several years ago."

"You knew Jor-El?" Clark asked, but Trick carried on acting as if he hadn't heard the younger man speak, his eyes never leaving those of his granddaughter's.

"Jor-El was only a little older than Clark is now when I met him. He seemed like a decent man at first, but then everything changed. He was responsible for plunging the fae into a war, a war that cost me the life of my wife and nearly wiped our entire race out of existence. There is no way that I will allow my granddaughter to be with the son of that monster."

The hatred and venom spewing from Trick's lips was palpable, and before anyone could reply Bo felt a rush of wind and Clark was gone.

"The only monster I see here now is you." Jonathan said as he walked into the barn, a scowl clear on his face.

"Now I may not approve of your granddaughter's marriage to my son, but how DARE you blame him for Jor-El's mistakes. Jor-El's a real piece of work I'll grant you that, but the only thing he shares with my son is blood so don't you think for one second that Clark Kent is anything like Jor-El."

"It's only a matter of time and I will not allow my family or my race to be attacked a second time." He replied.

"Mr. Kent, I think I know where Clark is. Can we borrow your truck?" Tamsin asked, speaking for the first time. Jonathan took out his keys and tossed them to Tamsin. She and Bo walked past Trick, the succubus stopping for just an instant.

"Whatever your problem with Jor-El is you need to get over it. Come find me when you get your head on straight." She told him before following Tamsin out to the truck, leaving the former blood king to wonder what he had just done.

"If you're going to run off can't you at least find a better bar?" Tamsin asked with a smile as she and Bo sat down on either side of Clark at the same bar they had first met in. The last son of Krypton didn't answer, he just drank the shot of whiskey, feeling it burn his throat before signaling the bartender for another.

"I think you've had enough Clark." Bo told him, seeing the ten shot glasses that were stacked in front of him.

"It's not like I can get drunk." He replied, and she just glared at him before pulling him to his feet while Tamsin settled her husband's tab. The two fae dragged Clark out of the bar and led him to the truck.

"Let's talk." Bo said simply.

"What's there to talk about?" He shot back, knowing he was being rude but not particularly caring at the moment.

"Clark, why did you run off?" The succubus asked calmly, seemingly unfazed by his rudeness.

"You heard what Trick said about Jor-El. I won't make you an outcast or risk starting a war by forcing you to be with me. Either of you." He finished, looking from Bo to Tamsin.

"Clark, listen very carefully to what I'm about to say because I'll only say it once. I don't care If you're human or not, I don't care what your father may or may not have done, I don't care what Trick, the fae or anyone else says about my being with you. The only thing that matters is what I want, and I want to be with you otherwise I wouldn't of married you."

"Never run away from us ever again." Tamsin told him, and as the young man looked into the eyes of his wives he was amazed by the intensity, but most of all, the love that he saw there and he swore to himself that he would never run away from Bo and Tamsin ever again for as long as he lived.

They arrived back at the farm an hour and a half later, much to the relief of Clark's parents both of whom embraced their son before surprising the two fae and repeating the process with them.

"I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. Welcome to the family." Jonathan said to Bo and Tamsin, both of whom smiled in response.

"Are Dyson and Trick still around?" Tamsin and Jonathan shook his head.

"If you don't mind my asking what's the deal with those two? Trick I understand with him trying to be the overprotective grandfather, but what was Dyson's problem?"

"Dyson and I were... together for a while but it didn't work out."

"Well I would say I'm sorry about that but then I'd be lying through my teeth." Clark said and they all laughed.

"Yes, well as much as I enjoy others laughing at my expense I'm afraid I'll have to cut this reunion short." Dyson said stepping into the house, with Hale and the Morrigan following behind him.

"Dyson, I would advise you to leave unless you want a repeat of earlier." Clark told him and the other man just shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Dyson replied indicating the two other people with him; Clark was surprised to find that while he had been talking to Dyson Bo and Tamsin had come to stand on either side of him, glaring at Hale and the Morrigan.

"Care to tell me what you two are doing here?" Tamsin asked, and the Morrigan grinned in response.

"Of course, but not around the _humans_." The Morrigan hissed, spatting out the word like it was a curse.

"Then I suggest you three show yourselves out."

"Listen kid, I don't think you know who you're talking to." Dyson told him.

"The fae were divided into light and dark after the last civil war. Each time a new fae is revealed they must choose a side. Hale here is the Ash or leader of the light, while the human-hating bitch is the Morrigan, leader of the dark fae. I'm dark fae, while Bo is unaligned. How did you put it at your choosing ceremony?" Tamsin asked and Bo smirked.

"I choose human."

"That was a foolish mistake succubus, one you shall soon regret." The Morrigan spat.

"You come near any of my family... ANY of you, and I promise you will die very painfully. Now as for choosing a side, I'm Kryptonian not fae, therefore I don't have to pick a side."

"You may not be fae, but from what Dyson told me your power is too great not to choose a side. Make your choice, son of Krypton." Hale told him and Clark looked at his wives and smiled.

"I think my wife said it best... I choose human."

"You do realize that by not choosing a side no one can protect you." Hale said and Clark just laughed.

"Hale, I have enough power to be considered a god, so I don't think I'll be needing your protection. Now if that's everything I'd like it if you got the hell out of my house." Clark replied and the Ash nodded in response before the three headed out the door.

"Bo... Tell Kinze I said hello." Hale called over his shoulder as he followed the Morrigan and Dyson out of the Kent's house.

"Kinze!" Bo yelled, slapping herself on the forehead; her best friend was no doubt worried sick as it had been more than two days since they had last spoken.

"Just tell me where we need to go." Clark said and Bo grinned before telling him the address. Exactly fifty-two seconds later Bo, Tamsin and Clark were walking through the door of Bo and Kinze's house.

"Bo where the hell have you been?!" She asked, rushing over and hugging her best friend before repeating the process with Tamsin; after Bo broke up with Lauren and began to see Tamsin the human and valkyerie had eventually gotten over their hatred of the other and Kinze now considered Tamsin just as much of a friend as Bo.

"Sorry Kinz, Tamsin and I went to get a few drinks and long story short, we ended up married."

"Who's the guy crazy enough to marry a living sex machine?" Kinze asked and the succubus rolled her eyes at her friend's teasing.

"That would be me. I'm Clark Kent." Clark said shaking her hand.

"Well Bo you definetly have excellent taste in husbands, but is he able to keep up?"

"Oh trust me I can take whatever Bo and Tamsin can dish out." Clark said from behind her.

"How did you-"  
"I'm not from around here." Clark said and proceeded to tell Kinze his story; by the time he was done Kinze's eyes were wide as saucers. Then she turned to Bo and grinned.

"You would be the one to find a living, breathing, honest-to-God alien for a husband."

"Luck of the draw Kinz, luck of the draw."

"Well then, maybe you could be so kind as to help our luck improve." A voice said as two men stepped into the house.

"That depends... just who are you guys?" Clark asked.

"I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam. We're monster hunters, and as for how you guys would be able to help us... what can you tell us about a Garuda?"

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter! This story will span multiple universes and have multiple story arcs! Don't forget to put which DC/Marvel girls you want to be in the harem! The final list will be posted at the end of chapter 5! Please review as your reviews help me keep writing!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bo and Tamsin's eyes instantly darkened at the monster hunter's question.

"All I can tell you about a Garuda is that I killed it." Bo replied, her voice suddenly cold, leaving the last son of Krypton with an understanding that this was not something that should be discussed; however it seemed as if Dean and Sam didn't get the hint or if they did, they obviously chose not to take it.

"Even if you did kill a Garuda, that still dosen't change the fact that one has been killing people up and down the east coast." Dean replied and Bo's eyes narrowed as did Clark's and Tamsin's while Kinzie swallowed, the noise echoing around the room. The human girl had already dealt with one Garuda less than a year ago and she had no desire to repeat the experience anytime soon. In fact she would rather have never had to deal with one in the first place, but dealing with crazy monsters was routine when your best friend happens to be a fae, and it was even more routine when that fae was an unaligned succubus.

"Why wouldn't we have heard about this Garuda before now?" Clark asked and Dean turned to him and regarded him with a condescending smile as he answered.

"Kid, you live in cow-town Kansas so I'm not really surprised you haven't heard about it considering the most painful news you have to deal with is that your football team won't be making it to the playoffs for the third year in a row. Now please do us all a favor and let those of us who actually have experience with dangerous situations deal with it. So why don't you go back bailing hay and stick to girls that are a little more in your league. I'll send you a post card when I get back from the Glades."

Clark could forgive or ignore most things. He could ignore you if you cut him off on the road and he could forgive you if you made a crack about his being adopted. However one thing that the young man from Krypton was not going to forgive was the young man in front of him daring to suggest that he was going to take Bo out for drinks, and the way his eyes were roving over the fae's body that wasn't the only thing he had in mind.

"I'd suggest you leave before I throw you out." Bo said angrily as she glared at Dean. The young monster hunter just smirked, obviously thinking that Bo was playing hard to get.

"Is that an invitation?"

That was the worst possible thing he could have said; almost faster than the human eye could follow Bo threw her knife at Dean's shoulder, the blade missing him by inches.

"I missed once on purpose. I won't miss again. Now get out."

"Sorry about him." Dean told the four as he dragged his brother out of the house, everyone glaring at Dean as he left.

"Well, that was fun." Clark said sarcastically and everyone else laughed.

"I guess we're going to Florida?" Kinzie asked, trying to sound nonchalant; however there was no hiding the fear in her voice as she contemplated dealing with another Garuda. Bo turned to her friend and smiled, grateful for her willingness to put aside her fear and help save the world again.

"You're not going this time Kinz."

"Bo I can't let you do this by yourself." The human girl protested, not wanting her friend to get hurt.

"I'll be fine. Besides, you seem to forget my husband's some sort of Superman." Bo told her with a smile towards Clark who just rolled his eyes at the name.

"So off to Florida?" Tamsin asked but Bo shook her head in response.

"I need to go talk to Trick. I want to be absolutely sure about how to kill this thing before we go off half-cocked."

Tamsin nodded and Bo told Clark the address for the Dahl. Forty seconds later the three were walking into the bar, the building becoming silent as they entered. Seemingly unfazed by the patron's shock at their entrance the three walked over to where Trick was standing behind the bar.

"Trick we've got a problem. There's another Garuda on the loose." Bo told him and the former bloodking swore and led them to his study in the back of the bar.

"You won't be able to kill this one like you did the last one. Garuda's can't ever be killed the same way twice."

"Then how do we kill it?" Clark asked and Trick regarded the Last Son of Krypton with a calculating look for a moment before he answered.

"There is one way. In a tomb deep in the heart of India there is a stone that has the capability to literally destroy a Garuda from the inside out. It was placed there millenia ago by ancient fae just in case it was ever needed."

"I'm sensing a but coming." Tamsin interjected and Trick nodded.

"The tomb was laced with traps and the fae used their abilities to be sure that no one could just use their powers and get the stone."

"Meaning we have to do this the human way." Clark finished and Trick nodded again.

"Well then I guess we'd better get started." Bo said and she turned and walked towards the door, Tamsin and Clark following close behind.

"Clark, can I talk to you for a minute?" The bartender asked and Clark nodded, telling the girls he would meet them outside. Once he and Trick were alone Clark shut the door to the study and turned his attention to the older man.

"I'm sorry. I judged you based on your name and not your actions, using it as an excuse to put my anger at Jor-El on you."

Clark was shocked. He had expected to be yelled at or told to get away from Bo again; an apology was the last thing he had expected to hear. Seeing that Trick was still waiting for a reaction Clark smiled and shook his hand.

"I understand, believe me. There is definitely no love lost between Jor-El and I. I may get my abilities from Jor-El but that's the only thing."

Trick nodded, a new respect in his eyes as he looked at the last Son of Krypton.

"Clark there is one question I need to ask you though." He told him and the young man nodded, indicating that he should continue.

"Do you love my granddaughter and Tamsin?"

"I do, with all my heart."

As the words passed from his lips Clark knew that they were true. In the short time he had known them he had fallen in love with Bo and Tamsin.

"I'll see you later." He told Trick before heading outside where the girls were waiting. He smiled as he saw them and gave each of them a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I love you." He told them and they smiled and kissed him again, only halting when the two fae needed air.

"We love you too Clark." Tamsin and Bo replied and the rest of the evening was spent showing the young man from Krypton just how much his wives loved him.

The next day they were sitting in a cafe in Chicago wondering how they were going to get to the stone as neither of them had any experience with tomb raiding, when a woman came up to them. She looked to be about twenty-four with long brown hair and green eyes, wearing a tight black shirt that stretched across her ample chest with a pair of jeans that hugged her shapely figure.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but did I hear you mention tomb raiding?"

Clark looked at his wives and both nodded. He turned to the newcomer and smiled prompting her to smile in return before he answered her.

"Just some exploring, but we think there may be traps and we could use a tour guide." He said, careful not to say anything that may tell this woman where they were going or what they were after.

"I could help you if you'd like?" She asked looking Clark up and down as she did so. Clark looked at Bo and Tamsin who nodded again.

"We'd appreciate the help Miss..."

"Croft, Lara Croft."

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter, and thanks to Drew 28 for the suggestion to add Lara Croft. Also, don't think for a second that this is the last we've seen of Dean and Sam. Please review and the next chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
